


The Going-Away Party

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah are moving to LA. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Going-Away Party

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ.

After rubbing the towel over his damp hair, Reid wrapped it around his waist as he padded into the kitchen for a beer. It had been a long day.

A very, very long day.

His surgery on a forty-year-old woman with a brain tumour had been successful. His valiant attempts to ignore the fact that Luke was leaving Oakdale the next day had not.

As he took a swig from the cool, green bottle, there was a knock. He called out. “It’s unlocked, Katie. You should really try to remember your keys just once.” He leaned against the counter and took another drink, closing his eyes as he willed himself to relax.

“It’s not Katie.”

Reid’s eyes popped open to find Luke closing the front door behind him. They stared at each other across the room as Reid’s heart rate increased substantially. “Shouldn’t you and Noah be attending your farewell soiree at that sad excuse for a nightclub?”

Luke nodded.

“Well, I’m sure your family and friends are eager to eat cheese-filled puff pastries and drink cheap champagne in honour of your exciting new life in Hollywood.” Reid’s stomach fluttered ridiculously.

“I should be there. But I’m not.”

“I can see that, Mr. Snyder. Did you get lost? Don’t feel too bad. After all, you’ve only lived in Oakdale your whole—”

“Reid.” Luke’s eyes raked up and down Reid’s wet body.

Reid’s thumping heart skipped a beat. “Yes?”

“Come over here.”

This was a different Luke. Confident. Determined. So fucking hot Reid’s cock twitched and his whole body tingled. The bottle of beer slammed down on the counter and tipped over, but Reid was already halfway across the room.

Luke met him, mouth open, tongue seeking almost frantically. Their hands gripped hair and shoulders and hips as their teeth clashed. With a simple tug, Reid was naked, his cock already half hard. He tore at Luke’s clothing and they dropped to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Their lips would be bruised, but Reid didn’t care as he took Luke in, tasting him, claiming his mouth. He’d never wanted another man so much. _Never_.

When Luke was naked, Reid pressed him back, covering his body. His mind raced as they writhed, hands roaming as they rubbed together.

_Need a condom._

_Don’t want one._

_Want to feel him raw._

_Want to come inside him, fill him up._

“Fuck me. Please.” Luke gasped for breath and reached for his discarded jeans, fumbling. A moment later he pressed a foil square into Reid’s hand and Reid took a moment to get a hold of himself and silence his secret thoughts. Luke leaned up and nipped at Reid’s nipple, the sensations adding to the overwhelming confusion of pleasure.

After tossing Luke’s legs over his shoulders, he rolled on the condom and pushed inside him roughly. Luke tensed and gasped for air. Reid stilled, but Luke shook his head back and forth on the floor. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” He gripped Reid’s hips, fingers digging, urging him deeper as he squeezed his ass around Reid’s cock.

Reid thrust in and out, bending Luke almost in half as his hips slammed up against his ass. Sweat beaded on Luke’s upper lip, and Reid swiped his tongue across it. They both moaned as Reid pounded Luke, stretching him, ramming into his incredible tightness. _Better than he ever imagined._

Luke reached for his leaking cock, which was rock hard between them. Reid grabbed his wrist and pinned it above Luke’s head before doing the same to the other. _Can’t be over. Not yet, not yet, not yet._

Being restrained seemed to drive Luke to even greater heights, and his lips parted as he struggled for breath. “Harder,” he moaned. “Oh, God. Reid.”

Reid’s thighs flexed as he leaned over even further and pounded Luke’s ass, each breath a grunt. Sweat slicked their flushed skin and they both panted as they moved together with utter abandon. Then Luke was coming, sticky all over their chests as he cried out. Reid kissed him as he continued thrusting, his own orgasm approaching rapidly. The pleasure unleashed and Reid shuddered as he emptied, Luke’s name on his lips.

He collapsed, and Luke’s legs flopped off Reid’s shoulders. They both panted. Even though they were a sticky mess and the floor was now damn uncomfortable and Katie could walk in any minute, Reid made no movement. Neither did Luke, splayed out beneath him. Finally his pulse slowed, and Reid unclenched his hands from Luke’s wrists.

Luke winced when he pulled out, and Reid lightly stroked the reddened skin on one of Luke’s wrists. “You’re going to bruise. All over.” He felt a stab of regret. _Too rough._

Luke’s smile surprised him. “I like it. It’s a reminder of you.”

 _Last reminder_. Reid experienced an absurdly intense flare of jealousy and anger, along with a pain he’d never been subjected to before. “I guess this is goodbye.” _Lived without him before. Will do it again._

Luke’s smile transformed into a furrowed brow of confusion. “Noah’s going to LA without me. It’s over. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” The self-doubt that had been strikingly absent crept back into Luke’s expression and the tentative tone of his voice. “Unless you want this to be goodbye. I wouldn’t blame you after everything.”

Reaching up, Reid traced the curve of Luke’s cheek with his knuckle. He smiled. “Hello, Mr. Snyder.” Then he pressed their lips together, his heart racing once more.


End file.
